The existence of the sigma receptor was proposed by Martin et al. (1976) J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 197: 517-532 to explain the psychotomimetic effects of benzomorphans. Initially, the sigma receptor was thought to be a novel opioid receptor. However, the binding of the benzomorphans to the sigma receptor is not antagonized by naloxone, the classic opioid receptor antagonist. Further, the benzomorphans bind to a site that is distinct from the phencyclidine receptor on the N-methyl-D-aspartate (NMDA) receptor complex. Thus, the sigma receptor is established as a unique receptor.
The sigma receptor consists of two subtypes, named sigma-1 and sigma-2. Hellewell and Bowen (1990) Brain Res., 527: 224-253 were the first to define the characteristics of the two putative sigma receptor subtypes. The primary pharmacological distinction between these two sites is the affinity of the (+) isomers of the benzomorphan opiates for the binding sites. These compounds, such as (+)SKF 10,047 (NANM) and (+)pentazocine show nearly two orders of magnitude higher affinity for the sigma-1 site compared to the sigma-2 site. The (−) isomers of the benzomorphans show little selectivity between these two sites. Other distinctions noted between the two sites are a preponderance of the sigma-2 sites in cell lines such as NCB-20, PC12 and NG108-15 cells (Hellewell and Bowen; Quirion, R., et al., (1992) Trends in Pharmacological Sciences, 13: 85-86). The sigma-1 receptor has been identified and cloned, but not the sigma-2 receptor (Langa et. al., European Journal of Neuroscience, Vol. 18., 2003, pages 2188-2196). The endogenous ligands for sigma receptors are unknown.
The subcellular distribution of sigma-1 receptors in brain includes the hippocampus, cortex layer and olfactory bulb. Sigma-1 is a 26 kDa protein, and the gene encoding the receptor has been cloned. Hydropathy analysis suggested that the sigma-1 receptor has two transmembrane segments. Further, the sigma-1 receptors share no homology with any other known mammalian proteins.
Both types of the sigma receptors are expressed in the central nervous system as well as in peripheral tissues. Therefore, ligands for the receptor could be used for the treatment and prevention of neurodegenerative diseases. Consequently, brain sigma receptors have been the subject of intense investigation (Sonders et al. (1988) Trends Neurosci., 1: 37-40). In general, sigma receptors exhibit promiscuous binding to a wide variety of ligands such as psychotic drugs, antidepressants and neurosteroids. They have been demonstrated to play important roles in learning and memory in animal models of amnesia as well as in behavioral models of depression. Numerous studies have demonstrated robust neuroprotective properties of sigma receptor ligands in animal models of cerebral ischemia. The mechanism of neuroprotection for some of these sigma ligands has been controversial because both the sigma receptors and the phencyclidine (PCP) binding sites of the NMDA receptor channel complex have been reported to contribute to these effects.
Neurodegenerative diseases are characterized by the dysfunction and death of neurons, leading to the loss of functions mediated by the brain, spinal cord and the peripheral nervous system. These disorders have a major impact on society. For example, approximately 4 to 5 million Americans are afflicted with the chronic neurodegenerative disease known as Alzheimer's disease. Other examples of chronic neurodegenerative diseases include diabetic peripheral neuropathy, multiple sclerosis, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, traumatic brain injury, spinal cord injury, Huntington's disease and Parkinson's disease. Normal brain aging is also associated with loss of normal neuronal function and may entail the depletion of certain neurons.
Stroke is the third ranking cause of death in the United States, and accounts for half of neurology inpatients. Depending on the area of the brain that is damaged, a stroke can cause coma, paralysis, speech problems and dementia. The major causes of cerebral infarction are vascular thrombosis, cerebral embolism, hypotension, hypertensive hemorrhage, and anoxia/hypoxia. However, the adult brain retains capacity for plasticity and functional reorganization throughout the life span, even after stroke or brain ischemia. Neuronal connections are continuously remodeled. The potential capability of the brain to compensate for the damaged part of the brain has relevance for stroke rehabilitation. Neuroimaging in stroke patients suggests some functional reorganization. Thus, one aspect of brain plasticity is that in stroke patients, the neuronal connections can be modified by sensory input, experience and learning, and the brain can respond by functional and structural reorganization, upregulation or downregulation of a neural response to an event, and the establishment of new functional and structural connections by collateral sprouting and compensatory synaptogenesis, as well as neurogenesis.
However, aside from the effect of the environmental factors on brain plasticity, drugs and the interactions between drugs and environmental factors are another aspect to be considered. Thus, the need continues to exist for new drugs and new methods for the treatment of central nervous system disorders and other conditions that take advantage of brain plasticity to assist neuronal regeneration and functional recovery. The present invention fulfills these and other needs.
Several sigma receptor ligands have been found to be neuroprotective (i.e. to protect against neuronal cell death and consequential loss of function) in predictive models used for the testing of drugs for neuroprotective activity. For example, the sigma receptor ligand opipramol was found to protect against ischemia in gerbils and was found to modulate the NMDA-type of glutamate receptors. In addition, other sigma ligands, including BMY-14802, caramiphen and haloperidol, exhibited properties in in vivo models that were consistent with affording protective effects against NMDA-induced toxicity and seizures (M. Pontecorvo et al., (1991) Brain Res. Bull., 26:461-465), and several sigma ligands were found to inhibit ischemia-induced glutamate release from hippocampal slice preparations in vitro (D. Lobner et al., (1990) Neuroscience Lett., 117:169-174).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,546 discloses certain 1,4-(diphenylalkyl) piperazine derivatives that are ligands for sigma receptors. One of the compounds, 1-(3,4-dimethoxyphenethyl)-4-(3-phenylpropyl) piperazine, is now also known as SA4503. Nakazawa et al., Neurochem. Int., 32 (1998), 337-343 report that SA4503 is a selective sigma-1 agonist and was found to significantly suppress hypoxia/hypoglycemia-induced neurotoxicity in rat primary neuronal cultures. This neuroprotective action led the authors to suggest that sigma-1 receptors may be useful in the treatment of neurodegeneration (see page 342). Senda et al., European Journal of Pharmacology, 342 (1998), 105-111 further report that SA4503 was found to be active against glutamate neurotoxicity in cultured rat retinal neurons. The authors suggest that sigma-1 receptor agonists may be useful against retinal diseases with neuronal cell death due to ischemia, such as central and branch retinal artery occlusion, diabetes mellitus, age-related macular degeneration, hemoglobinopathies and various types of glaucoma. SA4503 is currently undergoing clinical development for the treatment of depression, and has also been noted as having potential use in the treatment of dementia and drug dependence.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,725 discloses certain piperidine derivatives that are ligands for sigma receptors. The compounds are said to be useful in the treatment of anxiety, psychosis, epilepsy, convulsion, movement disorders, motor disturbances, amnesia, cerebrovascular diseases, senile dementia of the Alzheimer type and Parkinson's disease. One of the compounds, 1′-[4-[1-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-indol-3-yl]-1-butyl]spiro [isobenzofuran-1(3H),4′-piperidine], is also known as Lu 28-179 or siramesine. It is a selective sigma-2 agonist and also displays activity towards the sigma 1 receptor (Perregaard J., et al., J. Med. Chem., 1995, 38, pages 1998-2008). International patent application, publication number WO 99/24436 further discloses that the hydrohalide salts of the compound, in particular the hydrochloride salt, have good bioavailability.
Thus the art suggests that sigma ligands may be useful as neuroprotective agents in the treatment of subjects with neurodegenerative diseases.
Unexpectedly, it has now been found that certain sigma ligands facilitate functional recovery in subjects suffering from neurodegenerative disease. Thus, the sigma ligands are useful as neuroregenerative agents in the treatment of neurodegenerative disease following a neuronal insult.